


Jenny's Regeneration

by Sept_Meules



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: And she took Jack as a companion, Gen, Jenny is a Time Lord, My Dalek's name is 'Kol', Regeneration, They save Donna Noble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sept_Meules/pseuds/Sept_Meules
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a real story behind this, it just got deleted. I'll try remembering it. <br/>--</p>
<p>Dalek Kol makes sure to eradicate Donna Noble, or at least bend all universes to end the puny human race. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Not if Jenny and Jack can help it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jenny's Regeneration

**Author's Note:**

> It is our Prelims! And I am seriously ignoring it by making yarn pompoms and writing my speech due a week later. 
> 
> I really like the concept of Jenny finding a TARDIS and then comes across Jack and makes him her 1st Mate.

Jenny's regeneration

 

Dalek Kol rolled from behind the car's trunk and aimed his eye on Donna Noble. 

Jack huffed as he ran faster, faster than he ever ran in his life, faster than he ever ran with the Doctor. "Donna!" He shouted as he got nearer, about 10 meters. 

Donna turns and looks at him, surprised "Jack? I thought you were in Hong Kong?"

Jenny sped up from the other side of the car park. Just two more rows!

"Donna, come with me!" Jack bellowed hurriedly.

"Why?" She adamantly questions, folding her arms on her chest.

Jack quickly scans the car park, Jenny's just a few more meters from Dalek Kol! He jogs up to Donna and takes her arm, pulling her away to the direction he came from, "Come on Donna, I can't explain. Please just come with me." He pleaded. He tugged her arm forward.

"What-- OI!" 

From behind her, Dalek Kol raised its mechanical arms and chanted, "Exterminate!"

"Wha--" Donna turned around to see what the peculiar noise was but Jack pulled her head to him and smashed their lips together.

Jenny threw herself as a beam was released from Dalek Kol's eye, catching the beam on her torso. At the same time, she pulled the trigger, aimed at the Dalek's head as it warped and sent it to space.

Donna looks over Jack's shoulder to see if anyone was staring at them, thankfully, the car park is deserted. "Mm--oi," she shoves Jack from her, and wipes her mouth with the back of her hand, looking down at it. Then with a glare to Jack, "I had a hard time putting on make up this morning, you doof!" Then stormed off, albeit a small smile on her face.

Jack quickly ran to where Jenny was, propping her up with his help. He noticed the singed off part on her stomach and instantly had a wave of panic come to him, "Oh my god, Jenny, what-what do I do?"

Her breathing was particularly heavy, and when she spoke, it was barely a whisper that Jack had to crane over to hear it.

"Take me back to the TARDIS."

Carrying Jenny back to the alley where she parked the TARDIS, a couple of blocks away, was no chore for Captain Jack Harkness. But he did mirror the sympathetic looks they get when people pass by. He knew that their sympathy was 'pity that her boyfriend's carrying her, she's probably dying of leukemia'. And they're probably right.

When Jack got her in the TARDIS, Jenny directed him to go to the Zero Room. 

And all Jack could say with the room was that it smells of roses. It feels dumb that the room smells like roses while Jenny was dying, it feels off-handed. 

"You can leave me here." She mutters. Jack places her on the floor, but as soon as he retracted his hands, she floated up the air.

Jack gave one last glance at the blonde and then left. 

 

Jenny lied there in mid-air, on her non-existent bed. Pain is all she felt right now. While Jack carried her back here in the TARDIS, Jenny had all her attention on having to ease the pain trying to flow all throughout her body. Just like shrapnel surging through. 

"This is the hard part." Says a vaguely familiar voice in the back of her head. 

She shifts her eyes and sees the Doctor looking down at her, hands in his pockets, brows scrunched in all seriousness. 

"Dad...?" She croaks. 

"It /WILL/ hurt. Eh," he shrugs, "Maybe just a tickle, I don't know for you."

Suddenly, she felt her body warming up, glowing gold. 

"Ah, this is what we are known for. Regeneration. Just like where your name came from." The Doctor seems to sit down. "Jenny, you have to keep count. Every Time Lord is only given 13 regenerations before they finally die. 13 times you are fatally injured on at least both hearts." He points to both his hearts with his index finger. "These regenerations will change you in physical form, along with your attitude. So be careful." 

/WHOOOOOSSSSHHHH/

 

Jack sat at a park bench, looking at the playground where children were too busy not caring for the world. 

Jack became a father, but he was stripped of the privilege to see his daughter. The Doctor had a bit of his skin tissue ripped off his hand back in the distant future when Jenny was originally from. It maybe so that Jack is pouring out his fatherly instincts on Jenny. 

"Want chips?" Asks a voice to his left. 

Jack looks up and sees a brunette enveloped in a black overcoat. A maroon scarf covering up to her chin. And a bright smile making her cheeks puff up. 

"Jenny?" He asks in shock, recognizing her smile. 

Jenny, in her new form, grinned from ear to ear. "Too bad, I wanted to be ginger."

 

-end-


End file.
